Modern orthodontic braces include a series of brackets connected by wires. The single bracket is attached to each tooth and then the brackets are connected by wires which are used to apply lateral pressure to the teeth. Brackets are cemented to the teeth with a special cement.
A problem exists in attaching brackets to back teeth or rear molars. Specifically, orthodontists have a difficult time in positioning the brackets on the individual teeth due to the difficult location of the rear molars. Currently, orthodontists simply estimate the appropriate centralized position for the bracket and cement the brackets to the individual teeth. As a result, inaccuracies can result when cementing the brackets to the rear molars and the front teeth as well. Further, if the brackets are not cemented to the teeth in an appropriate mesially and distally centered position, and at a fixed distance from the occlusal surface or incisal edge, the orthodontic treatment provided by the braces is compromised.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method or apparatus for installing orthodontic brackets on teeth in a proper lateral and vertical position on the tooth.